Terminus
"Terminus" is the fifteenth and final campaign level in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It sees Mitchell and Gideon attacking the Atlas Command Center in two ASTs in hopes of stopping the Manticore launch. Characters *Jack Mitchell (playable, W.I.A.) *Gideon *Ilona (opening cutscene, heard only) *Kingpin (heard only) *Cormack (opening cutscene, K.I.A.) *Jonathan Irons (K.I.A.) *Will Irons (funeral picture) Plot After their escape from the prison camp, the Sentinels arrive at a decimated base where Cormack succumbs to his wounds, prompting Gideon to think of an endgame to avenge their comrade. Being airlifted by unmanned helicopter drones into New Baghdad in ASTs, Gideon and Mitchell destroy many Atlas forces on the nearby roads and river until they reach their drop point. After dropping into the river below, the duo manages to infiltrate the underground launch center and slaughter all personnel in the area, making it to the launch chamber. As the rocket prepares to take off, Mitchell and Gideon destroy the engine's generator and stop the rocket, in the process destroying their ASTs and incapacitating Mitchell. Gideon hauls Mitchell to a lobby where they briefly take out few soldiers, with Mitchell fading in and out of consciousness. When the two reach the top of the spire, they are halted by Irons himself, who has a breakdown and locks their exoskeletons into submission, proving their dependency. Irons explains his ideologies and intentions, elaborating on his disappointment in Mitchell and his ultimate goal to liberate the world, beginning with extermination. As Irons makes a hasty escape, Mitchell manually releases from his exoskeleton and chases Irons to a garden when the Sentinels call in an airstrike on the building, bombing the other half and leaving Irons hanging for his life. As Irons pleads with him, Mitchell uses his knife to amputate his prosthetic arm, casting it along with Irons into the inferno below. Mitchell then drops his knife as Gideon comes to his side and helps him out of the area as Mitchell narrates over about Irons' death only being the beginning. Loadout Exo Type - A.S.T. *Chain Gun *Micro Rockets *S.W.A.R.M. Missiles Weapons Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'A New Era' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete the campaign on any difficulty. *'Hard Hitter' (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete the campaign on Hardened difficulty. *'SP Prestige' (75 / Gold Trophy ) - Complete the campaign on Veteran difficulty. Gallery Cormack's Death AW.png|Cormack dying before the mission Terminus Aftermath AW.png|The aftermath of the fight Videos File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Walkthrough - Story Mission 15 Terminus (ENDING)|Walkthrough File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 15|Intel Guide Trivia *In the Xbox One and PS4 version, when Mitchell is trying to get Irons loose from his arm, numerous explosions go on below the two, however in the Xbox 360 and PS3 version, no explosions happen whatsoever. *This mission is similar to the mission "Dust to Dust" from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *Gideon doesn't have his hat on in the PS4 and Xbox One versions of the game but does in the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions. *At the beggining of the mission, the player will able to see green smoke, which indicates Manticore contamination on some streets. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels